John Savage
John Savage (1949 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Killing Kind (1973)'' [Terry Lambert]: Poisoned when his mother (Ann Sothern) puts photo-developing chemicals into his drink to spare him from going back to jail. *''Eric (1975)'' [Eric Swensen]: Presumably dies of a terminal illness. *''Inside Moves (1980)'' [Roary]: Commits suicide by jumping/falling. *''Salvador (1986)'' [John Cassaday]: Shot in the street by an American Helicopter while taking close up photos of it; he dies in James Woods' arms shortly afterwards while managing to give him the photos. *''Killing Obsession (1994)'' [Albert]: Shot several times in the chest by Bernard White, while John is holding Beverley Mitchell hostage on a rooftop. *''The Jack Bull (1999)'' [Slater]: Shot in the chest by John Cusack when Savage attempts to kill Rodney A. Grant. *''Alien Lockdown (2004)'' [Dr. Woodman]: Devoured/eaten by alien bugs. *''The New World (2005)'' [Savage]: Killed in a fight/shootout. *''Shut Up and Shoot! (2006)'' [Marty Pearlheimer]: Strangled/choked to death by Silvio Pollio while being filmed on video camera; it later turns out to be a faked death by Silvio, who's actually part of an undercover FBI operation. (Played for dark and off-color comedy.) (Nudity: Topless briefly after shirt) TV Deaths: *''The X-Files: Død Kalm (1995)'' [Captain Henry Trondheim]: Commits suicide by drowning. *''Star Trek: Voyager: Equinox Part 2 (1999)'' [Captain Rudy Ransom]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when his ship is destroyed. (Thanks to Neil) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Quarry (2005)'' [Lucas Biggs]: Executed off-screen. Notable Connections: *Brother of Jim Youngs and Gail Youngs *Father of Jennifer Youngs Gallery Savage, John Savage, John Savage, John Savage, John Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Nudity Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:BBC Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Dark Angel Cast Members Category:The Godfather Cast Members Category:Brunettes Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by forced drink Category:Religion Stars Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Gothic Yarn Stars Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Occult Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:True Crimes Stars Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Syfy Stars Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:People who died in a Alien film Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by bug attack Category:Death scenes by insect Category:People from New York Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:New York actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by bodily drowning Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Fringe Cast Members Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes